


rain

by wilfre



Series: melancholia [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilfre/pseuds/wilfre
Summary: it's been raining a lot lately.





	rain

**Author's Note:**

> wee vent fic cuz this is how its been lately lul
> 
> but i think things are getting a bit better

It's been raining a lot lately.

They miss the sun. Barely peeking out from their covers, they can't tell what time it is. Logically, the latest it should be is the afternoon, but the dark gloom of their room says otherwise.

There's a fuzzy feeling in their head; they need more medication. They sit up, and dizziness overtakes them. Pause, recollect. They stay there for a moment, contemplating if they should even get up. What’s the point, really? Reaching over to their bedside table, they pick up their mask and slip it on. They lay back down.

It's raining again.


End file.
